


Branches

by toothIess



Category: God of War
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Mother and son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: After their mission Atreus gets a visit from someone who he thought he would never see again. Spoilers for if you haven't finished the game!





	Branches

Atreus wrapped his fur coat tighter around himself in the hope to shield this fierce chill out, but that was impossible dream. The dreaded fumblewinter had officially begun and every creature in the Nine Realms was able to feel the drastic change in the weather. There way no way that they could avoid the inevitable end that was growing closer. First they had to endure three years of the hardest winter that anyone had ever endured. There was a strong possibility that not everyone would survive this terrible cold that would fester at your very soul. Only the strong and fearless could survive a winter like this.

This was actually the first time that Atreus had seen it snow in his short life which was one of the reasons why he had decided to go outside during this blizzard to see the snow flurry from up close. Another was because their food shortage was running low and they were in need of a good boar or a deer that was going to lest him and his father at least another week. He had no other choice.

It hadn't exactly been that long ago that Kratos and Atreus had return from their mission to Jötunheim to scatter his mother's ashes from the highest peak in all the Nine Realms. The last part of their mission was still vivid inside Atreus ' his head and especially the discovery that they had done there at the hall of the Giants. His mother had been a Giant all this time and he hadn't even noticed. Atreus wasn't sure how he had missed something that should be that obvious to see but apparently his mother knew what she was doing. She had planned everything in her life many years before they had even occurred because Giants had the gift of foresight. It must've been awful to walk around with the knowledge about when you were going to die. That was something that Atreus couldn't wrap his head around.

The boy pushed forwards through the chill wind as he watched how feet left deep marks into the snow. It wasn't going to take long until his footprints would be entirely covered underneath a blanket of snow. Atreus hoped that he would still be able to find his way back home if the weather would continue to be this fierce.

"Atreus," a voice softly said.

He stopped dead in his tracks because the voice sounded awfully familiar. As he spun around his entire body froze and it wasn't because of the cold from the fumblewinter. There at the center of a couple of pine trees stood his mother and she was exactly how he had remembered her. Her copper hair was still as bright as ever as it was braided into separate tiny braids. There was a glint in her green eyes when their gazes locked. She was wearing the same clothes that she had worn the last time that Atreus had seen her just before she had died.

"You can't be here," he said slowly. Atreus wondered if perhaps his brain was making up this illusion because it had been in the cold for so long, but he was seeing it so clearly.

Faye addressed him that smile which he had seen her give thousands of times and his heart jolted inside his chest. "That's because I'm not really here, Atreus," she enlightened him with a soft voice. "The gods have granted me permission to visit you one last time after everything that has happened. I'm certain that you have some questions for me."

Atreus tightened the grip on his bow. "Only a couple," he replied, still not entirely convinced that she was standing here in front of him. He assumed that she would fade like a breeze in the wind within a matter of seconds. "All this time you knew everything that was going to happen."

Faye nodded carefully. "That is the gift of being a Giant it would seem. I knew that I would marry your father centuries before he would even make it to Midgard. I was aware that he wasn't from this part of the world but from a place called Sparta. Kratos was very forthcoming about his godly heritage and it never bothered me. I loved your father for the man that he was, kind."

Atreus clenched his jaw. "And yet you never bothered to tell him, tell us about  _your_ own origin? It would've saved us all from a lot of trouble if you had told us the truth from the start!"

"You were meant to discover the truth on your own which was why you and your father had to go to Jötunheim to see everything with your own eyes." Faye took a deep breath. "There were plenty of moments when I wanted to come clear and tell you that I was the last of the Giants, but I couldn't. it would only endanger you more, my son. If Odin's sons had been aware of your origins they would've surely hunted you down instead. I couldn't let that happen."

"Why did you want to name me Loki?" Atreus asked as he took a few steps closer until they were both shielded from the heavy snow behind a couple of trees. "I am certain that there is a specific reason for that as well."

"I cannot tell you, Atreus," she replied as she shook her head. "This is something which you need to discover yourself. The reach of your godhood will become clear to you in good time."

Atreus arched an eyebrow as a smirk touched his lips. "Can I change into an animal though?"

Faye laughed which was a sound that Atreus always loved to hear when he had been little. "You will find that out sooner or later," she said without really answering his questions. It wasn't up to her to show Atreus his whole future.

Suddenly Atreus was there to wrap his arms around his mother's neck as he took in her oak and lily scent which he had missed so much ever since she had died. She still smelled exactly as he remembered her and it caused his heart to twinge.

"Atreus, you must know that I am immensely proud of the young man that you've become," Faye said sweetly. "I've seen you grow from an innocent young boy into a fierce young warrior. You've found your inner strength. I am grateful that you have your father there with you to look after you. You two are going to need each other a lot more for the time that is coming."

"Will I ever see you again?" Atreus asked.

"That is also something that I cannot answer," Faye responded hesitantly. "But you are a god and you might surprise everyone with your abilities. Never lose that bright spirit of yours, my son. You're going to need it. I need you to know that I love you more than anything, my little squirrel. Tell your father that I miss him too. Our paths will cross again you must hold onto that."

Atreus could feel her kiss the top of his head for a couple of seconds. When he opened his eyes he saw that she had disappeared and it was almost as if she hadn't been here at all. Her kiss still lingered on his forehead which told him otherwise. He had just talked with his deceased mother for at least a few minutes and he was shaking in his boots because of that.

With a smile on his lips Atreus turned around to chase that boar which he had just seen disappear between the trees. He couldn't wait to tell his father about everything.


End file.
